Goddesses
by Lady Luck
Summary: A story about two goddesses destined to meet each other.


Character Profile

Lady Luck

Age:24

Height:6ft.

Skin:Mysterious, glowing with some kind of power perhaps

Proportion:Perfect

Eyes:Purple in colour, can see pain in people

Hair:Purple, short but stylish the rest is left to your imagination!

Extra Notes:Gives and receives luck to and from special people

Ambition:To be the goddess of love and find someone to care for

Lady Red

Age:22

Height:5ft 8"

Skin:As smooth as silk, delicate to touch

Proportion:Perfect

Eyes:Red in colour, can see beauty beneath the skin in special people

Hair: Red, long and straight, most of the time is kept hidden inside as certain red hood!

Extra Notes: Does this character sound suspiciously familiar? I should hope so! Read on to find out more. Goddess of passion perhaps a bit like someone else a bit closer to home?!

Ambition:To find a certain goddess and confront her.

Now you have read the profiles turn the page for the story of the two most beautiful and powerful women in the world! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Link, Dark Link, Navi, Hyrule and the Biggoron Sword are owned by Nintendo (who rule) and The Red Guy is property of Cartoon Network (who are also great).

****

Happy reading!

Goddesses

It was a cold wet night and there was a huge bolt of lightning when he appeared. He was more beautiful than any woman. He did not know how he got into this town; perhaps he had travelled through time, either way it made absolutely no sense at all! In a past life he remembered being a hero and what it was like to save Hyrule, the town he was originally from. Now he was sitting on the cold wet pavement with no purpose. He felt useless, what was the point to his life? He couldn't answer his own questions.

Meanwhile a beautiful woman was watching him. She called herself Lady Luck. She, like Link was depressed. She was always looking for love and getting burnt. She was fascinated by the astounding beauty of Link, she had never seen anything so amazing. Even in the pouring rain his blonde hair shone with beauty and the Biggoron sword glistened in the moonlight. She did not know whether to approach him. Just as she was trying to decide she could feel someone creeping up behind her. Before she had chance to turn round the voice spoke, "evening." As Lady Luck turned round she was confronted with a complete stranger, also beautiful with straight which was tucked inside the red velvet cloak she was wearing. Her intriguing red eyes shone with power. "And what a beautiful evening it is Lady Luck." "How do you know my name?" she asked. "That's a long and complicated story, it will take some time to explain. Maybe we could go somewhere a little less distracting." She replied whilst looking at Link.

Without another word Lady Luck was walked to a hotel and the stranger called for room service to bring them some champagne and strawberries. Lady Luck was taking in the beautiful surroundings of the hotel room. There were paintings of unicorns and magicians. The marble type decoration clearly stated that this was a five star hotel. "I suppose you would like to know why I brought you here?" "Yes and how do you know my name? Who are you?" "My name is Lady Red, I have been looking for you. I have a lot of information about you." She pulled some files out of a draw and showed them to Lady Luck. "Oh my god! This is all information about me. How did you get this?" "That's not important right now. I know a few people, I have my contacts! What is important is that it was my destiny to find you and fight you so that I will be the only goddess left, I will rule!" "Uh? We are the only two of our kind left, what happened to the others?" "I have a feeling that Link had something to do with that." "Link? Who is Link?" "He is the one you were drooling over just now! You see one of his enemies known as Dark Link came here to destroy them but we managed to escape before he realised that we existed. The good Link was transported here by Navi, his fairy but he was too late to save them - I never liked that fairy! I don't even think he knows why he is here." "I could sense a sadness in him. He is interesting." "Yep he's been through a lot. Anyway there is something I want to do before we fight."

"What's that?" "Have some champagne and help yourself to some strawberries, relax. There is a Jacuzzi in the other room, join me when you are ready." Lady Red walked into the next room leaving Lady Luck confused and possibly aroused!

Lady Luck brought the strawberries and champagne into the next room. "Hello come and join me." Lady Red was sitting in the Jacuzzi naked. Lady Luck took her clothes off, "What do you want me to do?" "Come and sit next to me, relax with me." She said patting the seating area. Lady Luck sat next to Lady Red, both of their beautiful naked bodies shining in the low lighting of the room. Lady Red touched Lady Luck's leg and she shuddered, nervous and excited. Lady Luck stroked Lady Red's aroused nipples and they made love in the Jacuzzi and then they slept in each other's arms in the king size double bed.

As morning drew near Lady Red put on her clothes and started sharpening her sword it was a large samurai and it had her name engraved on the handle. As Lady Red glanced at Lady Luck she was just starting to wake up with half the cover wrapped around her waist and her breasts were shining in the sunlight. "As inviting as that is," said Lady Red as she softly kissed both of Lady Luck's nipples, "I'm afraid I have to kill you!" "Ok lets get this over with." "Let's go to the Nature Park." "Alright."

So off they went, walking side by side, samurai and wolverine type claws. Link was now watching them, fascinated he followed them to the Nature Park. They drew their weapons and started to fight when Link appeared from nowhere. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I am fighting to earn my right to be the last goddess and world domination of course!" Lady Red replied. "You are the last two goddesses?" "Yes you know, out of the ten you were supposed to save!" "Is that why that stupid bimbo Navi brought me here? She didn't even tell me, yet alone get me here on time and now where is she?!" "Don't know but if you'll let us finish." "I can't let you tear each other to pieces." "But don't you understand it is my destiny to find Lady Luck and fight her to the death." "You know I don't want to fight you, I love you, but it has to be done it's written in the stars." Said Lady Luck. "And I love you too, it breaks my heart but we have no choice." Said Lady Red and they kissed for the last time.

Then a voice came from the sky, "Yes but I am destined to love Lady Luck, just as Link is destined to love Lady Red. Therefore we must also take part in this fight to ensure that we will be happy with the partner we are chosen for." Then he appeared, "Yes it is I The Red Guy!" (A funny version of the Devil for those of you who don't watch Cow and Chicken on Cartoon Network) He was short and plump wearing nothing but a huge grin! "Then lets begin!" The fight was bizarre, probably the strangest thing I ever seen. There was tearing of clothes, fire balls and lightening bolts, skin was scarred just like Lady Luck's heart as she pushed Lady Red to the floor and looked into her eyes. They were both crying as she delivered the final blow and killed Lady Red. Nobody understood how upset she was, she had just realised she had lost the only person she had ever truly loved. 


End file.
